


semi-attraction

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Amami's hair was black, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Confessions, Getting Together, If you call it that, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Attraction, Son of Aphrodite!Amami Rantaro, Son of Athena!Saihara Shuichi, You can't change my mind, is now considered a headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, a son of Athena, issemi-attracted to a son of Aphrodite. And he tells him he's going to leave camp for good.





	semi-attraction

**Author's Note:**

> something not Saimota for once lol  
> also because it's Love Month yay

Shuichi is the head counselor of the Athena Cabin, because he was the oldest. And that meant that many a camper seek him for advice. Very useless, cheesy, types of advice. He simply dislikes most of their questions, as he deems it too... useless. But yet, there were also some others who sought advice on how to study, or stuff like that.

Like today.

Shuichi was just minding his own business, getting up to pack for summer's end. He was leaving Camp Hlaf-Blood a week from now, permanently, to go study in college. The campers seem to be in an uproar at this revelation, and many begged for him to stay.

Shuichi sighs. "I'm needed elsewhere. And my studies need me. I can't give you advices about your hair and makeup and study tips for forever."

A few campers whine, but they accept. After all, it was time to say goodbye to one of their oldest camper. It was true. He had ten beads in his necklace. He wasn't a year-round camper, gods no- he had his uncle to worry about. But he can't help but get distracted by a boy from the Aphrodite cabin, only a year younger than him.

His name was Rantaro Amami, and Shuichi is semi-attracted to him. Key word on the semi, of course.

He was just a pretty boy with a pretty face and smile. He does nothing but organize his clothes or write about his travelogue in a blog. He feels jealous that the Aphrodite and Demeter kids were never targetted by monsters more often than the more powerful demigods living at Camp.

Shuichi knows it was not nescessary to say goodbye to someone he had never even talked to, wants to tell Rantaro that he was actually leaving camp. Forever.

The guy was cabin counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, but he doesn't even do much except sit lazily in the meetings, fixing his hair in any shiny surface he sees in the ping pong rec room. The Aphrodite Campers are so vain, they can literally drive Chiron up a wall. Vain and selfish.

But yet, the man is unaware of his good looks and charm. Many people came flocking over his cabin, but he says he's not interested. He even looks confused, for some reason. Yes, he does stare at a shiny surface all day, but that was because he only fixes his hair.

Rantaro's hair used to be black, but he dyed it green for _some stupid reason_ that Shuichi couldn't put a finger on. And it was one of Hecate Cabin's most powerful hair dyes, making that repulsive green hair of his permanent. Maybe he dyed his hair to keep those followers of his at bay, but with his ascessories and fashion sense, there was no thinking when they would stop.

Shuichi rarely goes to the Aprhodite Cabin, because it's full of vain and shallow people. But he has to. He has to tell Rantaro Amami that he was leaving camp for good. He didn't know if he would care or not, but he hopes that he does care, which is futile for an Aphrodite kid. Their stupid rite of passage is useless, hurtful and stupid.

He knocks on the door, and his heart starts to beat faster when he sees Rantaro Amami opening the door and standing right behind it. He was wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, as always, but it looks so good on him.

"Ah, Shuichi", he greets, smiling. "How may I help you? Dating advice? Something about clothes? Your hair?"

Shuichi was lost in thought as he finally sees the green-haired boy up close. Even with his obnoxious green hair, he was still beautiful, in another form. Perks of Aphrodite being your mom. He was already sweating, which was not a good first impression on someone you semi-like. What would this child of Aphrodite think of his awkwardness?

"No, I don't need help about my appearance", Shuichi replies, shaking his head.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood. Like, today."

Rantaro's gentle smile turns to one of hurt and longing, before settling on to his signature smile, but it looks forced. "Oh. Coincidentally, I was also packing my things up to move with one of my siblings."

Shuichi can feel something off in his voice, as if it was raised an octave higher. Shuichi nods, then turns to leave, hoping that Rantaro had not noticed his sweat-covered face. But before he could walk away, someone holds on to his arm. He turns around to see Rantaro's face behind him, his hand on Shuichi's arm. It did not calm his heart down.

"When are you going to leave?", he asks.

"J-just after the day ends", Shuichi says slowly, hoping that Rantaro did not find the stammer in his voice. He was trying to concentrate on having a straight voice, and the boy's face inches away from him did not help him.

"Then we can spend the day with each other, no?", Rantaro asks, raising a brow. Shuichi's face reddens, and he hopes it's not obvious to Rantaro.

"Y-yeah, sure", Shuichi replies. And he's being dragged off by Rantaro Amami to the volleyball fields.

Don't forget that he's still _semi_ -attracted to him.

Shuichi didn't know why he was even going to play volleyball with Rantaro Amami. He was not into sports. It'd just make him sweaty and tired. He dislikes those things, and prefer the calm solitude of his cabin, reading books. But since he has ADHD, maybe it was really time to do something without getting impulsive and break something.

He was already panting, and he didn't even know what time it is. Rantaro and he were playing against the Apollo Cabin kids, notably Kaede Akamatsu and Ibuki Mioda. Those girls were more into music, but let it not be said that they dislike sports.

Shuichi looks at the scoreboard, which was manned by Kokichi Ouma, a son of Hermes. Ten to Fifteen. Shuichi sighs. The girls are really good at playing volleyball. Or maybe he and Rantaro just suck at this sport.

Kaede then hits the ball, and Shuichi can't help but get distracted at Rantaro's jump as he tries to hit the ball back at them, but the volleyball gets past him and instead hits Shuichi. Like, right in the face.

"Oh, crap!", Kaede shouts, running from their net and into Shuichi's peripheral vision. He groans, as Rantaro tries to help him up.

"Ten to Sixteen!", Kokichi Ouma bellows, ignoring Shuichi's predicament.

"Are you all right?", Rantaro asks softly.

"I-I think so", Shuichi says, feeling the ball's burns on his face. "I don't think I have a concussion."

"But I hit you hard in the face", Kaede says sheepishly. "Are you hurt? I'm _really_ sorry!"

Shuichi nods. "It's fine. You didn't mean it. But my face burns. Like a lot."

"Oh, Ibuki's got you this." Ibuki digs around her purse until she finds what she was looking for. "Burn cream!"

"Thanks." Rantaro starts to apply it on his hand, and spreads it across Shuichi's face. "There! How do you feel?"

"Like someone came on my face three times." He mumbles, but everyone heard it and Kaede and Ibuki starts to laugh. Rantaro's face reddens, but he smiles. Shuichi can't believe he said that and just looks down, embarassment on his face. He really wants this bonding day to be over with.

Rantaro quickly says goodbye to the girls as he and Shuichi walk away from the volleyball field. Shuichi was still a bit dazed, and had to put one of his arms around Rantaro's shoulders for him to walk properly. He was blushing at the contact, but didn't want to let go.

"Er, wanna go get strawberries in the strawberry fields?", Rantaro asks, and Shuichi just nods. He should've ate this morning before going to the Aphrodite Cabin.

Rantaro waves over Gonta Gokuhara, a son of Dionysus, who was trying to pick out fresh berries.

"Hey, Gonta, would you mind us picking out strawberries?", Rantaro asks.

"Not at all!", Gonta replies in a happy manner. "Just pick out the ripe ones, friends!"

"We will!", Rantaro replies as he holds Shuichi's hands and starts to looks for ripe strawberries for them to eat, while Shuichi was staring at his hand, gently clasped with the other's.

Yes, they did touch before, but not at the hands, and certainly not in close proximity. Why is Rantaro oblivious to his feelings and attraction towards him? There is a rumor going at camp that the Aphrodite children can figure out who someone's attracted to and their sexual orientation. Is Rantaro using his power _now_?

Shuichi sucks in a breath as he realizes what his mind was thinking of. It is _so_ possible that Rantaro might be playing with his feelings, leading him on until ultimately dumping him on the spot. Shuichi didn't want that. But he can't let go of his hands either.

There might be a possibility Rantaro likes him.

But who would like someone like him?

Sure, he has the wisdom and intelligence as his mother, Athena, but he didn't really have that athletic build or those fighting styles. All he could do was read, write, and lecture someone. He can't even defeat an Apollo camper in a sword fight, and that's saying something.

"Hey, Shuichi, wanna try?" The blue-haired boy was promptly snapped out of his musings when Rantaro offers him a ripe strawberry. Rantaro was all ready eating one, and he was holding other ripe strawberries. Shuichi gives him a wavering smile, but takes the strawberry and eats it, savoring its sweet taste.

The conch horn sounded, signalling it was lunch time. Rantaro sighs, as he eats another of the strawberries. He turns and smiles again at Shuichi, who was sweating once again.

"Here, have all the strawberries I collected." Rantaro drops the pieces of fruit onto Shuichi's hand, and walks away. Shuichi stands there, staring at the strawberries Rantaro gave him, until he snaps out of it and runs toward his table.

The Athena Cabin was far away from the Aphrodite Cabin, so Shuichi had to try and stare discreetly at Rantaro all lunch time, while picking at his food. Rantaro was calmly talking to one of his siblings, and he was laughing along with him. He was probably talking about the progress of breaking someone's heart. Notably, Shuichi's.

Sighing, Shuichi goes back to eating his food and ignoring basically everything around him.

He goes straight back to the Athena Cabin, to finally finish his packing. His clothes were still strewn out and on his bed, and he sighs as he now has to fold _all_ of them. He starts to fold and pile his clothes neatly, when someone knocks on his door. Shuichi sighs and opens the door, to surprisingly find Rantaro Amami standing right in front of him.

"Hello."

Shuichi looks flabbergasted. "H-Hello."

Rantaro looks over to find the bundle of clothes strewn over his bed. He smiles at Shuichi, and the boy's heart just can't help but beat faster.

"You want me to help you?"

Shuichi wanted to deny, but he had a lot of clothes and his uncle might be showing to pick him up around any time. So, he nods.

And that's why they were there, folding clothes and telling each other stories.

It was finally five in the afternoon, with Shuichi waiting for his uncle to arrive, all his bags behind him. He was confident that he can fight all the monsters single-handed, maybe even go to San Francisco in Camp Jupiter and rent an apartment in New Rome for just the two of them, no monsters whatsoever.

Then Rantaro just _had_ to come running for him. He wasn't wearing his half-blood shirt anymore, and instead, was wearing a loose gray shirt that makes him reveal his shoulders, making Shuichi stare at him more. He was holding a sling bag and carrying a huge bag. Probably his luggage.

He catches up with him, panting hard, face sweaty. Aphrodite kids were never athletic, and they were only known for their shallow nature and pretty faces. Rantaro takes a couple more seconds before composing himself.

"You finally leaving the camp to go to college?", he asks.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm going to New Rome to go to college."

"Ah."

A strange but comfortable silence befalls them both. Shuichi was trying hard not to look at Rantaro, but he hears him sigh.

"Look, I know it won't work, but... can I date you?"

Shuichi's heart stops, and he turns to look at Rantaro Amami, who had one of the most sincere and affectionate smiles he has ever seen. Shuichi sucks in a breath.

_He might be playing with you_ , he thinks to himself.

"Look, I know you're a bit skeptical of me", Rantaro says, sighing. "But I really like you. I know that it'd be a long distance relationship for both of us, but I want you to _trust me_ on this. I like you. Like a lot."

Shuichi nods off, staring to the winds. _So, he does like me._

Shuichi then turns around and _finally_ smiles at Rantaro, who smiles back. They bridge the distance with their lips, and stay there for a couple of seconds before breaking apart, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, sure", Shuichi says. "We can try and make a long-distance relationship work."


End file.
